


"I'm Sorry"

by KuroBakura



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have been fighting for a few days now. Steve finally decides to confront Tony about what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm Sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.
> 
> Thanks!

It was a breezy Saturday night, Tony was in his laboratory, working on some paperwork for an order of parts for his new suit he is working on. Tony suddenly heard his lab door open and looked up. Steve (who has been living with Tony for a less than month but they have been together for about three now) walked in to the lab, still wearing his suit. He walked over to Tony and then stood right in front of him.

“Mr. Stark.” Steve suddenly said in a serious tone.

“Captain.” Tony replied, in the same tone.

“We need to talk.” Steve told him.

“There is nothing to discuss. Now, please leave.” Tony said, turning around. Suddenly, Tony heard something break behind him. Steve threw Tony's coffee cup on the floor, shattering it. This made Tony a bit irritated.

“You broke my cup.” Tony said. Steve suddenly feel like he could not hold it back anymore. Steve just let it out of his system.

“Yeah, I broke your cup, Tony. Just like you broke my damn heart!” Steve replied.

“So, this is what all of this is about. Hmm, I see.” Tony said. Tony walked away from his desk and towards the entrance.

“So, you are not even going to talk this at all?” Steve asked.

“You just answered your own question, Rogers.” Tony replied. Steve turned around and grabbed Tonys arm.

“Tony, please listen to me.” Steve said. Tony slapped Steve's arm away from him.

“Don't touch me, Rogers.” Tony said back to him. Tony turned again and then continued to walk over to the door. That is when Steve decided that he needed to more serious if he wanted to get his point across.

“DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE'S FEELING BUT YOUR OWN?!” Steve shouted. Tony stopped and turned to Steve, again.

“Of course I do!” Tony replied.

“Since when?!” Steve asked.

“Since I met you!” Tony said. Steve blushed.

“...What?” Steve said, calmly. Tony sighed.

“Steve, before I met you, I was all about myself and thought myself as “high and mighty”. But when I met you...all of this changed. Yes, I do have my flaws and moments but I am only human. Ever since I have met you, I have changed...a lot. You were the one who taught me to care about others and be kind. I am sorry that I still can not be as open as you want me to be, Steve.” Tony told him. Steve didn't make a sound or say any thing.

“Well, if that is all...I would like you to please leave.” Ton said. Steve began to walk over but stopped in front of Steve. Steve leaned forward towards Tony. Suddenly, Tony was caught off guard he felt Steve's lips press against his. After Steve stopped, Tony looked at Steve, wide eyed and in shock.

“Tony, I know and I should be more understanding about you as well. I guess maybe I care too much but like you said, “I am only human”. ...What I am trying to say is...I am sorry, Tony and I still love you.” Steve said. Tony held Steve close to him.

“I am sorry, too. I guess we both are different but we also get along so well. And hey, love is not always nor can be perfect. Steve, you are my Avenger.” Tony said. Steve smiled at Tony.

“Oh, Tony. I love you.” Steve said.

“Love you, too, babe.” Tony replied, then kissed Steve. When Tony stopped, both of them were smiling.

“Tony?” Steve suddenly said.

“Yes?” Tony replied.

“...Lets just forget about this whole incident. Is that okay with you?” Steve asked.  
“Of course.” Tony replied. They let go of each other and held hands.

“Well, I guess there only one other question to ask.” Tony said. Steve blushed and felt his heart race.

“Oh?” Steve asked.

“Steve...want to get some dinner?” Tony asked. Steve began to giggle.

“What's so funny.” Tony asked. Steve looked up at him.

“Oh sorry, it is nothing, sweetheart.” Steve replied.

“Steve...” Tony said. Steve took a breath.

“...I thought you were going to ask me to marry you.” Steve told him. Tony blushed.

“Really?” Tony asked. Steve nodded his head a couple of times.

“I mean, I know it is legal and everything now but...uh..woo.” Tony said. Steve giggled again.

“Tony, it's fine. I am not upset or anything but to answer your other question. Yes, I would like to get something to eat.” Steve answered.

“Chinese?” Tony asked.

“Sure! Let me go change and then we will head out.” Steve replied. Tony and Steve go of each other.

“Okay, I will meet you downstairs, then, love.” Tony said. They let go of each other and Steve quickly walked out the door to go change.

 

 

 

_ **-After Dinner-** _

 

Tony and Steve stood on a bridge side by side, looking at the moon, holding each other. Tony looked at Steve.

“Steve?” Tony suddenly piped up.

“Yes?” Steve replied.

“Earlier, hen I said that “we are different”, I did not mean that as a bad thing. Actually, I love that we are different. Makes things interesting and exciting.” Tony said. Steve silently giggled.

“I agree with you on that.” Steve told him. Steve looked at Tony.

“Wait...you're serious?!” Tony asked.

“Yes, actually.” Steve replied.

“Oh wow! This is amazing. ...Should I contact the newspapers in the morning?” Ton said.

“Tony...no...stop.” Steve said. Tony laughed out loud and whispered in to Steve's ear.

“Honey, I am just kidding.” Tony said. Steve sighed.

“Hey! I love you.” Tony said. Steve looked at Tony.

“Hey! I love you, too.” Steve said, smiling. Tony then started to giggle himself. After he stopped, then both turned to face each other and they held hands.

“Also, I knew you were joking.” Steve piped up. Tony suddenly kissed Steve and held him in his arms. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and embraced the kiss. As they kiss, Tony and Steve have the same thought pop up in to their heads.

“Please..never change.”

  
Prompt 1:  
  


 

 


End file.
